Enigma
by Enigma from Hell
Summary: The Yu-Yu boys have to train for an up and coming tournement, but a falling castle stalls their training. Who are the new mysterious people? Find out inside.


**Enigma Disclaimer**- Any character in this fanfic that is related to any show or manga I do not own. I do own many others located in this fanfic. Warning- Some characters have been changed. Do not hate me for it. To honor Paige I shall chat. "Blah, blah, blah, blah"  
  
_** 252 Billion Years Ago on planet Atlas  
**_ "Sir! We must run away!" a soldier cries to a tall dark cloaked figure. An invading soldier lands behind the soldier. "Help me sire!" his calls fall on deaf ears as the invading soldier silences him forever by slicing him in two vertically. The cloaked figure watches as the halves fall. The lungs still taking in a dying gasp. The intestines, along with a clearly visible pancreas, fall to the ground with a sickening squishing noise. Blood forms in the shape of the grooved stone blocks forming the floor. The air smells of blood, sweat, and death. The cloaked figure listens to the screams of all of the dying woman, men, and children. The figure turns to a cowering child in the hollow of a falling bridge. He approaches the blood-soaked child with no hesitation. He stares down at the child, particularly all of the child's long, silver hair. He reaches down for the child, holding out his hand as buildings implode and collapse behind him.  
"Hello, dear child." The figure hushes to the child.  
"Hel-hel-hello." The child replies timidly.  
"Take my hand and we shall leave this hell hole of a planet." The figure extends his reach forward toward the child. The child grasps the man's hand firmly. The man hoists the child to his hip, and they begin to leave. Blood sprays before them as they depart. "Take one final glimpse at the planet once called home." As he says that they fly away out of the atmosphere.  
  
_** Present Day Earth, Japan, Island of Shikoku, City of Takamatsu**_  
"Son of a bitch!" Yusuke yells as he stubs his toe on the doorway to the kitchen. Falling, he extends his hand flood tears flying from his eyes, "So close to food... must make it," he does not get to finish because Kuwabara walks over his body into the kitchen trampling him. Kuwabara returns with a huge plate of food. Yusuke can only look up in envy. Yusuke turns to Kuwabara, who just squashed him, "You trampled me! You lumbering buffoon!" he shouts, jumping up with a push-up motion. Kuwabara cannot reply because he has a mouthful of food. "You bastard! I'll kick your ass!" Yusuke leaps forth, grabbing Kuwabara in a chokehold.  
"Now, now children," Kurama says entering the room wagging his finger side to side, "you don't need to fight right now." Kurama walks over to the quarreling men. He separates them by extending a rose, which pushes them apart. "We must get back to training for the Atlas Budokai." Kurama leaves the room. Yusuke gives Kuwabara a dark, evil, evil, sharp glance.  
"I was trying to get food to get more energy!" Yusuke shouts at Kuwabara. Yusuke sighs, "I guess I'll get back to training without food. Kuwabara watches him leave. He sighs a sigh of relief knowing he won't die today. He finishes the food then retreats to his room.  
As Yusuke travels to the woods to train he feels a strong demon energy signal. He follows it to a cliff only to find Hiei training tirelessly. "Whew, I'm glad it's just him." Yusuke thinks. Another strong presence stings the back of his mind. He looks up, only to see a castle merging from the clouds. "Holy shi..." Yusuke starts to say, but the sound of the falling castle breaking the sound barrier. Yusuke realizes how fast it is falling and where. "Kurama. Hiei, Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouts. Kurama is first over to his side, then Hiei, then Kuwabara.  
"Oh my god, Takamatsu!" Kurama yells, "its going to hit Takamatsu!"  
"We gotta stop it!" Yusuke yells.  
"No." Hiei says calmly.  
"No!" Yusuke yells, "What do you mean no!"  
"Look." Hiei points up at two dots flying through the sky toward the castle. The dots seem to hit the castle far enough away it lands in Sea of Japan. A giant wave washes over the Oki Islands. People scream as they are pulled into the water. Some people get water in their mouths and it pours down their lungs inflating them, drowning them. One man is bleeding and a shark bites his lower half off. Blood spreads through the water. The rest of the people see the floating half, blood coming from his mouth and waist. His innards have been severed, and look like a gushy mess. The rest of the blood attracts more sharks. They finish the lives of many others. The crew can barely see the carnage nor can they fathom the strength of those people.  
"Kurama did you just see that?" Yusuke asks only because he cannot believe what just happened.  
"Yes, Yusuke, I did." Kurama answers also in awe. The figures turn to them, fly toward them, and land before them.  
One of the figures is wearing a black cloak. The other is wearing a white kimono that hangs off their shoulders. The black figure is quite tall while the other is short, only a little taller than Hiei. Its silver hair gleams, "Hi I'm Catastrophe," the figure in the kimono says, "He is Barbueta."  
  
**_End of Chapter 1   
_**  
I hope all of you liked my first chapter. Please R&R as soon as you can so I know if I should make more chapters or series. Thank you and remember... **YOU FLAME ME AND I SWEAR** **I** **WILL MAKE YOU BURN IN HELL!** I like friends so I will write back as soon as I can. 


End file.
